L'interview
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Red regarde le journal télé via son PokéMatos. En parallèle, Green est invité sur le plateau pour une interview.


Coucou tout le monde! Voici une autre petite One-Shot sur le couple RedxGreen, qui s'intitule " L'interview"! (J'ai fait ulta simple, pour le titre -autant dire que je ne me suis pas vraiment foulée xD-)

Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! =)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**  
**

* * *

**L'interview  
**

**Dans une grotte, au sommet du mont Argenté, Red avait une couverture sur les épaules ainsi que les yeux rivés sur quelque chose. Son PokéMatos, apparemment. La petite souris jaune était à ses côtés.  
Ce soir-là, il avait de la chance, les communications n'étaient pas brouillées à cause de la tempête, et il avait pu accéder aux réseaux pour suivre le journal télévisé.**

**Sur son écran, la présentatrice –blonde, les yeux bruns, les cheveux arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, munie d'un tee-shirt à longues manches noir- concluait un des thèmes de la soirée, et venait maintenant à un autre sujet. La caméra zooma sur cette dernière, et sa voix de fit entendre.**

_« - Alors, comme nous le disons précédemment, cela fait trois ans que l'ancien champion de l'arène de Jadielle, Giovanni, a été arrêté pour des raisons confidentielles, causant ainsi la fermeture de cette dernière. Mais depuis peu, l'arène de la ville à ré-ouvert ses portes, permettant aux nombreux dresseurs d'y gagner un badge. Nous accueillons donc, ce soir, le nouveau champion. »_

**En plan moyen, la caméra se tourna vers le dit nommé. C'était un jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux en épis, les yeux verts, et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il portait un léger tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un collier avec une pierre mauve. Ses bras reposaient sur la table.**

**Les yeux de Red s'agrandirent et son cœur rata un battement. Green. Son éternel rival. Il se trouvait en ce moment sur le plateau du journal télévisé, et se faisait interviewé ? Il avait été nommé champion ? Lui ? Le jeune homme vantard, arrogant et provocateur ? Avec qui, il avait -à sa grande surprise- tisser un lien d'amitié ?**

**La présentatrice continuait de parlée, tandis que lui acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.**

_« - Bonsoir, et merci d'avoir accepté cette petite interview. Tout d'abord, nous rappelons que vous êtes Green, le petit-fils du célèbre prof. Chen, que vous avait été l'ancien Maître Pokémon, et que vous êtes à présent le Champion de la ville de Jadielle. »_

_« - Oui, c'est exact. » _

_« - Cela fait une semaine qu'on vous a remis ce poste. Et cela fait déjà une semaine que les dresseurs locaux ont dû mal à décroche le fameux badge Terre. Quel est le secret de votre succès ? »_

_« -Hé bien, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai de secret. Il faut tout simplement un bon entrainement et beaucoup de persévérance. » _

**La présentatrice hocha la tête puis poursuivit.**

_« - Je rappelle également que pour accéder au titre de Champion, il y a plusieurs démarches à suivre. Et les choix finals sont adressés par les juges. Que pensez-vous de ce titre ? Pensez-vous qu'il aurait dû être donné à quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt qu'à vous ? »_

_« - Effectivement, comme vous venez de le dire, il y a plusieurs choses à faire avant d'avoir ce titre, d'ailleurs je remercie une fois de plus d'avoir été choisis pour être le Champion. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne peux pas dire que je mérite ce poste autant qu'un autre. C'est un privilège d'être choisis. D'autant plus qu'il faut avoir certaines qualités en tant que dresseur. »_

- Tsss… Toujours aussi frimeur…Commenta Red, devant son PokéMatos.

_« - Alors, comme nous le savons, vous avez été le précédent Maître. Cela ne dégrade –t-il pas votre image d'avoir été relégué au rang de simple Champion ? »_ Demanda la présentatrice

**Green fronça les sourcils.**

_« - Non. Bien sûr que non. Le poste de Champion est une lourde tâche, vous savez. S'occuper des Pokémons, entretenir l'arène, être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Enfin, c'est choses-là. Ça demande beaucoup de travail. Peut-être même plus que le titre de Maître.»_

_« - D'ailleurs, en parlant du titre de Maître Pokémon, vous êtes un ami proche du Maître actuel. »_

_« - Effectivement. » Murmura le jeune homme entre les paroles de la femme_

_« - Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 3 ans que ce dernier n'a pas donné signe de vie. Alors, avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ? Ou… »_

**Un petit air triste traversa son regard avant qu'il ne baisse honteusement la tête.**

_« - Non... Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai plus de contact avec lui. Je ne peux donc rien savoir à son sujet. »_

**La présentatrice acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête compréhensif, puis poursuivit.**

_« - Pensez-vous qu'ils nous regardent, en ce moment ? »_

**Green mit un quelques secondes à répondre. Il réfléchissait. Il avait bien évidemment envie que son rival le voit. Mais si ça se trouve, il était dans un endroit où le réseau ne passe pas, et il ne pouvait pas regarder son rival qui passait à la télé.  
En revanche, s'il regardait effectivement cette chaîne, il devait certainement le voir -en se demandant comment c'était possible qu'il accède au rang de Champion ?-... Il espérait secrètement qu'il le regarde. Pensa le jeune homme.**

_« - C'est peu probable. Mais je l'espère, en tout cas. » Finit-il en offrant un petit sourire à la femme _

_« - Si cela s'avérait être vrai, que voudriez-vous lui dire ? »_

**Un nouveau sourire se logea au coin des lèvres de ce dernier.**

_« - Pleins de choses. »_

_« - Comme ? » _

_« - Ah, je suis désolé, mais ces choses sont privées. »_

_« - Vraiment ? Même pas un petit mot ? » Insista la présentatrice_

_« - Non. Je regrette. »_

**La femme parût quelque peu déçue, mais fit bonne figure à la caméra puis continua.**

_« - Revenons-en à vous, Green. Nous voudrions néanmoins savoir une petite chose. »_

_« - Laquelle ? »_

_« - Des rumeurs circulent sur lesquelles on raconterait que vous avez rompu avec votre petite-amie. Est-ce vrai ? »_

_« Non. Bien sûr que non. Ces rumeurs sont fausses. Nous nous aimons, ma copine et moi, et nous sommes très bien ensemble. »_

**Red nota qu'il avait répondu en détournant le regard de la femme, les rouges légèrement roses. Il était peut-être gêné du fait que l'on parle de ses relations, certes, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il a détourné les yeux. Or, Red le connaissait bien, à son grand désespoir. Lorsqu'il ne regardait pas quelqu'un dans les yeux, cela voulait dire qu'il mentait.  
Y aurait-il un souci avec elle ? Une dispute s'était-il produit pour que de telles rumeurs circulent ? Et puis, pourquoi son sourire avait soudainement disparu ? C'était louche.**

**Le jeune homme nota aussi que son pou s'était accéléré et qu'un nœud s'était formé dans son ventre, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la petite-amie de son rival. Il rougit faiblement en détournant à son tour le regard de l'écran. **

**Il est vrai qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais de là, à en tomber amoureux, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, se disait-il en fermant les yeux un instant. En plus c'était un mec. Deux hommes ensemble. Qui s'embrassaient. Non. Ça n'allait décidément pas. C'était trop bizarre, inhumain et surtout… dégoutant.  
Il frissonna à cette simple pensée, puis se recouvra à nouveau les épaules de sa couverture. **

**Red reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'écran de son PokéMatos, où visiblement, la présentatrice finissait son monologue devant la caméra.**

_« - Nous rappelons que la ligue Pokémon ouvre ses portes dans exactement deux mois. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fini de collecter les badges, c'est le moment où jamais pour les avoir. »_

_« - Je… » Commença Green en l'interrompant_

_« - Oui, Green? »_

_« - J'aimerais dire quelques mots, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »_

_« - Non, bien sûr que non. Allez-y. »_

**La caméra se tourna vers le jeune homme et zooma sur son visage.**

_« J'aimerais faire un petit coucou à ma famille, et à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra certainement. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il me manque énormément, et que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Voilà. Finit-il dans un large sourire._

_« Si j'en crois vos dires, vous appréciez beaucoup ce « quelqu'un ». Commenta la présentatrice dans un petit sourire plein de sous-entendu_

**Les joues de Green s'enflammèrent rapidement tandis qu'il se grattait le derrière de la tête, visiblement gêné. Il ne put soutenir longtemps le regard qu'elle lui lançait et baissa les yeux.**

_« - E-Effectivement. C'est un ami à moi... »_

**Il releva la tête puis la remercia pour lui avoir permis de dire quelques mots.**

_« - Merci à vous d'être venu sur notre plateau, Green. »_

**La femme fit face à la caméra et commença son monologue de fin d'émission.**

_« - Votre journal télévisé est maintenant terminé. Je vous retrouve demain, à midi, pour de nouvelles informations. Et puis, ça sera dans un instant la météo, présenté par Coralie Kitsumony, suivit de votre programme du soir. Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir suivi notre chaîne, et je vous dis à demain. Voilà. »_

**L'écran s'assombrit, puis le zoom de la caméra s'éloigna des deux personnes assises.**

**Red ferma les yeux en soupirant intérieurement. Il coupa l'image qui diffusait à présent une pub pour de la nourriture Pokémon et s'adossa contre la paroi tandis que la petite souris sauta dans ses bras.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sur le plateau, la présentatrice ainsi que l'invité s'enfoncèrent dans leurs siègent puis soupirèrent longuement après avoir entendu un « On est hors antenne ! » de la part du caméraman.**

- Qu'elle journée ! Lâcha la femme

- Ouais…

- Vous prendriez bien un verre avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle, la main en suspens

- Heu… C'est que… je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Dans ce cas, je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être.

**Il hocha la tête puis s'éclipsa sans un mot. Dix minutes plus tard, il était dehors, derrière l'immeuble. Sur sa montre, le cadrant affichait 21 : 04.**

**Il tenait à éviter les paparazzis, ainsi que d'autres fans qui étaient venue l'attendre à la sortie. Pas question de répondre interrogations de tous ces fous. Il avait déjà son compte avec « l'autre ».**

**Le jeune homme longea plusieurs rues dans un pas rapide. Quand il fût certain que personne ne le suivait, il se détendit puis marcha plus tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il s'enfonça dans des ruelles totalement vides, puis soupira longuement.**

**Cette interview était pire qu'un match Pokémon. Elle l'avait complétement épuisé. Il allait rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche, et partir se coucher. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.**

**Green bifurqua à une autre ruelle puis tourna à droite. Il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de son appartement. Il traversa une grande rue, puis s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre. **

- Alors comme ça, je te manque énormément ? Demanda une voix

**Le jeune homme se figea net. Cette voix. Elle appartenait à Red. Pourtant, Red avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?  
Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il l'avait entendu. Là, un petit cul-de-sac était visible, mais pas assez pour voir ce qu'il y avait à sa droite.**

- Red… ? C'est toi ? Osa-t-il

**Aucune réponse.**

- Voilà que je deviens dingue, à force de penser à lui… Souffla le jeune homme après quelques seconde, en fermant les paupières

**Il allait reprendre sa marche, mais la voix l'arrêta à nouveau.**

- Tu n'es pas dingue, Green…

**Pour soutenir ses dires, la voix avança devant le clair de lune. Le cœur du Champion fit un bond hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il le vit. **

**C'était bien lui. Red. L'ancien Maître qui avait disparu. Ses yeux rouges luisaient magnifiquement dans la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille et avaient même poussés. Il portait un tee-shirt noir avec son éternelle veste à manche courts blanche et rouge et un pantalon noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.**

**Il resta planté devant lui, la bouche entrouverte. Un instant plus tard, il papillonna des yeux et tenta de dire quelque chose.**

- Je...

**Red lui offrit un large sourire.**

- Félicitations pour ton tire de Champion de la ville. Tu le mérite.

**Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que son rival était bien là. Devant lui.**

- Je… C'est bien toi, Red ? Je… Tu…

- Haha, tu n'arrives plus à parler, ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant un petit rire

**Green fit un pas vers le jeune homme puis, posa sa paume contre la joue de ce dernier pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une illusion. Et ce n'était effectivement pas une illusion. Red était là. En chair et en os.  
Heureusement que la nuit cachait son visage, sinon, son rival à la veste rouge aurait vu que ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Il caressa sa joue en silence puis murmura doucement.**

- Pourquoi es-tu parti… ? Où étais-tu… ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais… ?

**Red lui souriait.**

- J'ai vu ton interview. Je ne savais pas que je te manquais énormément.

**Le Champion retira immédiatement sa main en rougissant. **

- Ben oui, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne t'ai pas vu durant trois ans. C'est normal que tu me manques, non ?

- Je ne suis pas un peu plus que ça pour toi?

**Il laissant s'enfuir un rire nerveux en se grattant la tête, les yeux rivés sur le poteau à côté de lui.**

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Au-dessus de l'amitié, il y a l'amour. Je ne suis pas…

- Pourtant, j'ai dû mal à te croire. J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas tant que sa ta petite amie.

- B-Bien sûr que si ! Nous avons même envisagé de vivre ensemble.

**Le jeune homme soupira puis croisa deux prunelles vertes.**

- Tu mens très mal, Green...

- Je…C'est la vérité ! Et puis, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Où tu étais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Répéta-t-il en avançant

**Son rival ne toucha aucun mot et restait immobile face au Champion.**

- Réponds-moi. S'il te plait. Je-

**Green ne put finir sa phrase lorsqu'il percuta violemment le mur dans son dos. Red l'empêchait de bouger resserrant ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.**

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Red ?

**Il approcha son visage de celui du Champion puis lui murmura à l'oreille.**

- Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour mentir, mon cher Green...

**Les joues du nommé s'enflammèrent à toute vitesse, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. **

- Red…Je…

**Il poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud, de doux et de réconfortant se poser sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce que c'était, et même si c'était celles de son rival, c'était agréable. Peut-être même plus agréable qu'un baiser de sa copine. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. A quoi cela aurait servi, de toute façon ? Il avait mentit à la presse pour ne pas révéler qu'il aimait en réalité les hommes. Son rival, pour être plus précis.**

**Red, qui appréhendait ce moment fût libéré de toute crainte. Finalement, cette scène n'était pas si dégoutante et inhumaine que ça, pensa-t-il en posant ses paumes sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Green. **

**Il demanda silencieusement l'accès pour y introduire sa langue, -chose que Green accepta dans un sourire-. Leurs deux langues se cherchaient, jouaient ensemble. Etrangement, c'était comme si ces deux dernières se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Elles jouaient un magnifique et timide balai sensuel.**

**Le moment semblait durer une éternité pour les deux jeunes hommes. Mais l'air se fit vite sentir et ils durent stopper le baiser pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Leurs lèvres s'étaient décollées et chacun haletait enfin de reprendre son souffle. **

- Je…J'ai une petite amie…Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Arrête de mentir… !

- Tu…Tu es mon rival et je suis…

- Tu n'as pas aimé, c'est ça ? Coupa-t-il dans un faible sourire

**Il baissa le regard en murmurant un faible « Je… » Avant de relever la tête, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il se libéra de l'emprise de ce dernier, le poussa à quelques mètres de lui et étendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps.**

- Mais on est des mecs, bordel ! Des mecs ! Cria-t-il en donnant pesant ses mots à l'aide de ses mains

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Red, en manifestant son énervement

- « Et alors ? » C'est… C'est mal de faire ça ! Et tu le sais très bien !

- Dis tout de suite que je te répugne !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais je... Ce n'est juste pas possible ! C'est tout.

- Le baiser t'a-t-il tant que ça dégouté ? Et si je ne m'abuse, toi aussi, tu as été satisfait par notre petit bisou. Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers lui

**Green rougit violemment en avant de ternir son visage, visiblement contrarié, tandis que Red s'approcha de lui et lui saisit les poignets, afin de bloquer ainsi la mobilité de ce dernier.**

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en se débattant,

**Il éloigna le plus possible son visage de celui de son rival, voulant à tout prix éviter un deuxième contacte buccal. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, que le visage de Red se fendit d'un sourire en coin.  
Sans le savoir, le Champion venait de mettre à sa disposition son cou légèrement éclairé par la lune derrière eux. C'est avec douceur qu'il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son rival, lui arrachant au passage un petit gémissement mêlé de plaisir et d'embarras –à en juger la rougeur de ses joues-. **

**Il continua de poser ses lèvres sur le cou de son rival, explorant chaque parcelle de peau et respirant à pleins poumons le parfum qu'il portait. Ce dernier haletait difficilement. Il manquait cruellement d'air et cherchait l'oxygène nécessaire à son organisme. **

-Red... A-Arrête… ! Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle saccadé

**Le jeune homme obéit et retira ses lèvres du cou de ce dernier, avant de planter son regard dans le sien dans un sourire.**

- Après ce que je viens de t'infliger, tu crois toujours que ce n'est pas possible ?

**Green regarda ailleurs pour ne pas croiser ses prunelles rouges et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Au bout d'une minute, il déglutit en silence puis commença à parler. **

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle depuis 3 ans…? Demanda-t-il calmement

**Red fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son visage.**

- Je te raconterais tout après, je te le promets. Je veux juste que tu profites… de l'instant présent… Murmura-t-il

- H-hein ?

-Profite…juste… Répéta le jeune homme en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son rival

**Et ils restèrent dans cette petite ruelle sombre, à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, savourant chaque secondes de ces nombreux baisers, de ces retrouvailles silencieuse, afin de récupérer le temps perdu.**


End file.
